Another Fling
by slotat071
Summary: Takes place after the final season of The Secret Life! Will two characters who were interested in each other have another fling or much more? Please read and review! :)
1. Congratulations

**Since there aren't many Grace and Ben fanfics, I thought I would do one. I actually thought they would be a good couple in the first season but by the time they were actually interested in each other, I didn't like them together that much. Lol. However, I did think their fling was cute! I hope you like it! Please R&R! I do not own anything from The Secret Life Of The American Teenager! Thank you! :) **

**Ben's POV**

I can't believe Amy broke things off with Ricky...For good. I thought she would end up with him for sure but...I guess she just didn't love him enough. I wonder if she'll take me back...Probably not. I'm sure she wants to be on her own for awhile. That's what she's always wanted so...I should just forget about her. Then again...how can I if we're going to be living in the same apartment building together? Why has my entire high school career been revolved around her? Well not exactly...it did revolve around her and other people...like Dylan but she was a bad influence on me. There was also Adrian but...we hurt each other way too much...At least we've been able to stay friends. And Alice has been a great friend to me too except when we...slept together...That was a huge mistake. Thank goodness Henry forgave me for that. I can't believe he's going in the military. I hope he'll be all right. There was also Grace...Ha...Ha...I'll never forget that time we made out when we were making that video for Amy and Ricky when they wanted to get an agreement about who sees John and when they see him...She was a really good kisser...And she was the first girl I had a crush on before I saw Amy...Heh...There's no way she could be interested in me though because of Jack.

*Ring*

I wonder who that could be...

"Hello?" Ben asked as he picked up his phone.

"Hey Ben. This is Grace! I just wanted to say congrats on graduating! You looked really handsome." Grace said excited.

Ben's jaw dropped at the sound of Grace's voice.

"Uh...Heh...Thanks Grace! Congrats to you too! You looked really beautiful. Do you know where you're going to school in the fall?" Ben said shocked.

"Thank you Ben! I know you probably weren't expecting me to call but...I wanted to say congrats since I forgot to tell you last night. And I'm going to South East State." Grace answered seriously.

"You're welcome. I'm defiantly going to Hudson. I'm really excited. So is Jack staying at the same school?" Ben asked nicely.

"Yeah he is...I just broke up with him actually..." Grace said sadly.

"Really? Why is that? I thought you two really loved each other." Ben said surprised.

"He loved me but...I didn't love him...I'm not ready to get married right now. Besides, I felt like Jack owned me or something just because I lost my virginity to him..." Grace sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Wow...That's a little personal...I'm sorry to hear that but I'm sure you'll find someone else that you really love." Ben said awkwardly.

"I'm sorry...Yeah...I probably will. I can't believe Amy left Ricky...I was looking forward to going to their wedding today." Grace said sincerely.

"I wasn't...even invited. Ugh...I wonder if Amy will ever want to see me again..." Ben said sadly.

"I'm sure she will Ben. You two have always been friends...sometimes...And if you want to talk about anything, you can always call me." Grace said happily.

"Thank you Grace. You're too kind. Do you think we could ever be more than friends? I was actually just thinking about you before you called." Ben said smiling slowly.

"You're kidding! That's really sweet of you Ben but I don't know...If it wasn't for Adrian, Ricky, and Amy I think we could have defiantly been more than friends. I did have a lot of fun making out with you and we do have a lot in common..." Grace said surprised and then seriously.

"Yeah...So what do you say? I know you just broke up with Jack so if you need some time to get over him, I completely understand." Ben said calmly.

"Um...Do you want to get some lunch or something tomorrow? I would rather talk about this in person and it's late." Grace said after she yawned.

"Sure. Jeff's at twelve?" Ben asked kindly.

"Sounds good. See you then! Good night Ben." Grace said happily.

"All right. Good night Grace." Ben hung up and laid down on his bed with a smile on his face.

**Grace's POV**

Is Ben interested in me again? There's no way he could be. Maybe he just wants to have a little fling again. That was a lot of fun and he could help me forget about Jack. I can't believe he wanted to actually marry me...It's crazy how he's changed. I'm sure he'll go back to Madison anyway. I think he's been more attracted to her then me hence why he slept with her so many times. Whatever...I need to get some sleep.

**So the idea for this story came to me after I saw a short and cute Grace and Ben video on YouTube. You guys should check it out! **

** watch?v=i82MpLRLgYA**

**I'm not sure how many chapters this will be but it won't be very long. Let me know what you think! Thank you! :)**


	2. Just A Crush

**Here's chapter 2! I hope you like it! Please R&R! I do not own anything from The Secret Life Of The American Teenager! Thank you! :)**

The next day...

Kathleen was doing dishes when Grace walked into the kitchen. She was wearing a pink and white short dress.

"Grace! You look nice. Are you going somewhere?" Kathleen asked surprised.

"Yeah. I'm going to Jeff's for lunch with Ben." Grace said smiling.

"Ben Boykevich? Are you all right, honey? You just broke up with Jack. I don't think you should be seeing any guys for awhile." Kathleen said seriously.

"I'm fine Mom. Ben and I are just friends anyway. Besides, you didn't listen to me when I said you shouldn't have gotten married six months after Dad died. I gotta go." Grace said a little irritated as she grabbed her purse and walked out the door.

About fifteen minutes later Grace showed up at Jeff's and she saw Ben waiting outside the restaurant for her.

"Hey Grace. You look nice." Ben smiled as he stood up.

"Thank you Ben. You do too. Let's go on in." Grace said happily as Ben opened the door for her.

"Welcome to...Grace and Ben? What are you two doing here?" George asked shocked as he saw them walk in.

"Good afternoon Jeff. We're just catching up." Ben said seriously.

"Ugh...I forgot he was here." Grace said to Ben as she rolled her eyes.

"Does your mother know you're here?" George asked concerned.

"Yes she does. Where can we sit?" Grace said annoyed.

"Be nice Grace...Can we sit in a booth?" Ben asked smiling.

"Of course. There's one right over there. I hope you two have a nice time." George said sarcastically.

"I can't believe my Mom married him...again...My family is just crazy..." Grace said as she sat down.

"Yeah...I can't believe my Dad married his co-worker. I didn't think he wold ever remarry after my Mom died. It's hard having a step parent." Ben said sadly.

"True but it's just something we have to get used to. Thank God we're going to college soon. I can't wait to get out of here and start my degree." Grace said happily.

"Me too. So you still want to be a doctor?" Ben asked as he looked at a menu.

"Of course I do. It's going to be a lot of work but it's defiantly what I want to do. What do you want to study?" Grace asked intrigued.

"Well...My Dad would love for me to study business but I'm not really sure. I've thought about doing something artistic or maybe something with psychology. There are so many options so I don't really know what I want to do yet." Ben said seriously.

"I totally understand that...So you don't want a job like your Dad?" Grace asked surprised.

"No I don't...An office job sounds boring to me. I want to do something that really means a lot, you know?" Ben said smiling.

"Well...every job has meaning Ben. You just have to look for it. Doctors help people feel healthy again and that means a lot to them. Business people help other companies make money which means a lot to them too. I think you'll be able to find meaning in any job that you do." Grace said sincerely.

"I sure hope so. You're a lot smarter then you look..." Ben laughed.

"Oh...so just because I'm a blonde means I'm dumb, huh?" Grace grinned.

"No...I didn't know how insightful you are Grace." Ben said happily.

Grace looked at him sweetly while her cheeks turned a little red and Ben smiled slowly.

About forty five minutes later, Ben and Grace had their food and were eating.

"This is so good...So why did you break off your engagement with Jack?" Ben asked nervously.

"Yeah it is...I sort of already told you but he just wasn't the guy for me...He kissed Madison recently after we got engaged...I can't believe him." Grace said sadly.

"Wow...Jack is kind of like a player huh? Like how Ricky used to be...It's funny how much both of them have changed." Ben said seriously.

"And I kept falling for Jack no matter how many times he messed up...I kept forgiving him and I never should have trusted him after he cheated on me the first time with Adrian...Ugh...I wasted so much time with him. Ricky was a player but he mostly used sex to deal with his pain...I fell for him too...Heh...But he was different because he wanted to change for Amy while she was pregnant...And he did but she still left him...Jack just wanted to have sex because he didn't want to wait..." Grace explained honestly.

"Yeah...Did you ever fall for me?" Ben asked after eating his steak.

"Um...I didn't Ben...I just had a crush on you. What about you?" Grace asked after she wiped her mouth.

"I didn't fall for you either...but I did have a small crush on you...I even wanted to sleep with you before I met Amy..." Ben said as he blushed.

"That doesn't surprise me...Apparently every guy wanted to sleep with me before I slept with Jack..." Grace sighed.

"Really? I didn't realize that." Ben said sarcastically.

"Ha ha...You think that most of the guys at Grant High were attracted to me?" Grace asked smiling slowly.

"Of course I do...You're one of the hottest girls that I've ever seen...But most of the time you were with Jack, Grant, or some other guy so that turned them off..." Ben said seriously.

"Thanks Ben...I'm really flattered. But the truth is...is that I don't want to be eye candy for every other guy out there. I really want to be with one guy for the rest of my life. And I thought I was going to stay with Jack but he wasn't willing to stay faithful to me." Grace said sincerely.

"You're welcome...I know how you feel...I thought I was going to stay with Amy after we got illegally married...But then she fell in love with Ricky..." Ben rolled her eyes.

"I don't blame her...Ricky changed his entire life for her, Ben and he's John's father...Plus you never saw things from Amy's point of view...I think you sort of pressured her to do whatever you wanted." Grace said honestly.

"You mean how Jack pressured you to get engaged? At least Ricky and Amy are over..." Ben sighed.

"Jack didn't pressure me to do anything...I dumped him...Are you over Amy?" Grace asked sincerely.

**All right...There's chapter 2! Let me know what you think! What's Ben going to say next? Stay tuned for more characters in the next chapter! :)**


	3. Spoiled Rich Kids

**Here's chapter 3! I hope you like it! Please R&R! I do not own anything from The Secret Life Of The American Teenager! Thank you! :)**

"I don't know how I'm going to be able to get over Amy...She's the first girl that I loved..." Ben said sadly.

"Ben? Grace? What are you two doing here?" A familiar voice said surprised next to their table.

"Adrian?! What are you doing here?" Grace asked shocked.

"I'm here with Omar...We got back together! He just went to the bathroom." Adrian said happily.

"Oh...Congrats Adrian..." Ben smiled slowly.

"Thanks Ben...So are you two...dating now? What happened to Jack?" Adrian asked confused.

"No...We're just catching up. I'm done with Jack for good...He kissed Madison shortly after we got engaged." Grace said seriously.

"That ass...I thought he really loved you...Mind if we join you?" Adrian asked as Omar walked over to her.

"Sure. We can scoot over." Ben said as he moved to the wall with Grace.

"It's nice to you two again. Congrats on graduating." Omar said smiling as he sat down next to Ben and Adrian sat next to Grace.

"Thanks Omar. So are you two going to New York in the fall?" Ben asked concerned.

"Yes we are. I'm really excited to work there." Omar said as he looked Ben.

"Yeah...I'm going to transfer to Hudson...Surprise Ben!" Adrian said as she grinned.

"That's great Adrian! I'm sure you'll love it!" Grace smiled.

"Yeah...I don't know about that. Going to school with Ben and Amy again. It was fun going to school with Jack and Ricky." Adrian said sarcastically.

"Really Adrian? You'll probably hardly ever see them." Omar said seriously.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah...I still can't believe she left Ricky. After everything he did for her and John...It's really pathetic...If I was her, I would not go to New York...She should stay here." Adrian said honestly.

"It is hard to believe but it was her choice, Adrian...I think Amy did what was best for her. She didn't really want to be married. And neither did I..." Grace said sweetly.

Ben and Omar just stared at the two girls and then at each other.

"What do you mean Amy didn't really want to be married?" Ben asked surprised.

"Oh, are you that oblivious Ben? She applied to Hudson in order to escape from Ricky and John. It was written all over her face the entire time she was with Ricky. He told me that they argued so many times about when the wedding was or even if there was going to be a wedding. She was planning this ever since Ricky proposed to her." Adrian explained annoyed as she looked at Ben.

"That's enough Adrian...You don't need to be so hostile towards Ben. Why is it such a big deal if Amy and Ricky are together or not anyway?" Omar asked seriously.

"Because I have loved Amy since the day I first saw her. And now...I don't know if I'll ever be able to get her back..." Ben said sincerely.

"Um...Maybe you should try dating someone else..." Adrian said awkwardly.

"She's right. You need to move on Ben. Who do you think he should date?" Grace said as she looked at Ben and then Adrian.

"Heh...This is awkward but...what about you?" Adrian said as she looked at Grace.

Omar and Ben raised their eyebrows as they looked at Grace and Adrian.

"Me? I...I don't know Adrian..." Grace said as she looked at the ground.

"Oh come on Grace! You two have a lot in common! You both lost parents...you uh...both are very sweet and kind...Both of your last name's start with B. Both of you are...experienced...And both of you have the same friends! It's a match made in heaven! Plus Ben was on the top of my...list." Adrian smirked.

"List? What list?" Omar asked intrigued.

"Heh...It's a list that we don't need to discuss right now." Grace said as she rolled her eyes and then she looked at Adrian.

"Thanks for the suggestion Adrian...but I don't know how our relationship could work...Since we're going to school in different states." Ben said awkwardly.

"Just stay here Ben. Problem solved. You can still work at the butcher shop and you won't have to travel half way across the country for holidays and breaks for the next four years." Adrian said seriously.

"Are you kidding me Adrian? My Dad would kill me if I did that. I got accepted into Hudson so I'm going there. He paid the rent for my apartment already for the entire semester. I'm not staying here." Ben said a little irritated.

"Oookay...Can I talk to Adrian for a minute please?" Grace said nicely as she looked at Ben and Omar.

"Yeah...Let's go take a walk Ben." Omar said as he moved out of the booth with Ben.

"So...what's up?" Adrian asked intrigued.

"What the hell are you thinking? I can't go out with Ben Boykevich! He's a spoiled rich kid and he's still in love with Amy. Besides, you ruined my first shot that I had of having a relationship with him." Grace said stubbornly.

"What? I'm just trying to help him get over Amy...She deserves to be happy after all the crap she's been through with Ben and Ricky. Besides, I'm with Omar. Aren't we all spoiled rich kids here? The last time I checked, we aren't poor Grace. Our parents are paying for us to go to college. I'm sorry for getting in the middle of your relationships...I was selfish back then..." Adrian explained sincerely.

"Yeah I know...But Ben? He's done a lot of crazy stuff." Grace sighed.

"So have you. You cheated on Grant with Daniel and then you kissed Jack. Daniel was a delicious keeper." Adrian smirked.

"Heh...True but if it wasn't for Daniel, you wouldn't have Omar would you?" Grace smiled slowly.

"Hmm...I guess you're right. He is a great guy and I love him. Besides, Ben is really crazy in bed. He's way better than Jack." Adrian said seductively.

"Ha ha...I really don't want to hear anymore details Adrian...What if he decides to go out with me just to make Amy jealous?" Grace asked concerned.

"Wow...Look who's thinking outside the box for once. Why would he do that if Amy's going to be in New York all summer?" Adrian said surprised.

"Isn't Ben going to New York in the summer?" Grace asked confused.

"I have no idea...You should just ask him about it. But just think about it Grace...I know you just broke up with Jack so...I don't blame you if you want to swear off guys for another summer." Adrian laughed.

"Ha ha...The last time I did that, it didn't turn out well...for either of us." Grace smiled as she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah...So you don't miss kissing me?" Adrian asked grinning.

"Ha ha! No I don't...It caused way too much drama and I'm one hundred percent sure that I'm straight." Grace said seriously.

"So am I. I'm sorry for confusing you last summer." Adrian said nicely.

"Me too...But it doesn't matter anymore." Grace said sweetly.

"Yeah...Are you going to give a Ben a shot?" Adrian asked intrigued after she drank some water.

"I don't know...I'll have to think about it." Grace said honestly.

**Hmm...Sounds like Grace isn't exactly sure if she wants to give Ben another chance. Let me know what you think! :)**


	4. Tensions

**Here's chapter 4! I hope you like it! Please R&R! I do not own anything from The Secret Life Of The American Teenager! Thank you! :)**

"Are you excited to go to New York?" Ben asked Omar outside of the restaurant.

"Yeah I am. I really like it. Adrian didn't want to go with me at first but I'm glad she does now. I couldn't see myself going there without her." Omar smiled.

"That's really awesome Omar. Adrian is a great woman...I feel terrible for divorcing her just because...Mercy didn't make it but...It's hard to stay committed to someone that you don't love." Ben said sadly.

"That's true...I'm really sorry about your relationship with Adrian but at least both of you have changed. Sometimes we have to go through hard situations to make us stronger Ben...I wish I could stay here in California but I have an amazing job opportunity that I can't turn down. Are you just going to Hudson because Amy is?" Omar asked concerned.

"Of course not. I love it and I'm surprised I got in. It's not an easy school to get into. Amy going there is just...a bonus honestly...I thought I was over her for a short time but I don't know how I can get over her..." Ben explained as he smiled slowly.

"Maybe you should give Grace a chance. She is really hot and sweet except when she...kissed Adrian last semester...That was so stupid..." Omar rolled his eyes.

"Yeah she is...I wanted to date her but then I got jealous of Ricky with Amy and then...I got Adrian pregnant...It was a disaster...That is probably the dumbest thing I've ever done...Why did Grace kiss Adrian?" Ben asked confused.

"They were curious about kissing girls and so they just did it...Thank God Adrian's straight. I don't know about you, but I don't want my fiance kissing anyone except me." Omar said seriously.

"Fiance huh? So you two are going to get married? And I totally agree with you about the kissing thing. I'm surprised Grace broke up with Jack. They were inseparable for so many years. Then again...they were pretty fickle too." Ben said surprised.

"Hopefully we'll get married soon. I don't know much about Jack but hopefully Grace isn't going to be fickle anymore. We should probably go back in." Omar said nicely.

"All right. Let's go." Ben said as he opened the door.

Ben and Omar walked into the middle of the res and saw Ricky with John talking to Adrian and Grace.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Ben said shocked.

"I don't know...Should we walk over there?" Omar asked worried.

"I guess...It doesn't matter." Ben said annoyed.

"So...I just wanted to apologize to both of you for cancelling Amy's and I's...wedding...I'm in so much pain right now..." Ricky said sadly.

"I am so sorry Ricky...You don't have to apologize for cancelling the wedding..." Grace said sweetly.

"I knew this was coming...Amy's not good enough for you Ricky...She's a spoiled brat who only cares about herself." Adrian said coldly.

"Thanks Grace. You know what Adrian? I think you're right...Amy never loved me...She just used me for John so that she can live her life like how she always wanted." Ricky said sadly.

"Wait a minute? Did you just say I was right? I've been waiting for you to say that for years. And I told you that Amy didn't want to be married to you. What goes around comes around, my friend." Adrian said sarcastically.

"What do you mean by that?" Ricky asked confused.

"Uh...I think she means that you got what you deserved Ricky..." Grace said sadly.

"Say what now?" Ricky said a little irritated as he looked at Adrian.

"She's right. You finally got your heart broken after you broke my heart, Grace's, and a bunch of other girls that you slept with or wanted to sleep with. I know it hurts but...it's what happened." Adrian said honestly.

"Yes it does...I'm sorry about Amy, Ricky." Ben said from behind Ricky and John.

"What are you doing here? Thanks for judging me by the way. I thought you guys were my friends." Ricky said angry.

"I'm here with Grace. By the way, Adrian's right. You finally got what you deserved after using and hurting girls for years. How could you want sympathy after everything that you did to them and Amy? You're a jackass Ricky. No matter how much you think you've changed, you still manage to make the same stupid mistakes over and over again. That's why Amy left you. Not just because you had John with her, but because you don't love her. You've never loved anyone except yourself." Ben said stubbornly as he looked at Ricky.

Adrian's, Grace's, and Omar's jaws dropped as they looked at Ben.

"Screw you Ben! I really wish I could hit you now but that would make this entire situation worse. I did love Amy! You kept trying to ruin our relationship! I changed my entire life for her! Maybe you're one of the reasons why she left! She told me that I'm not in love with her and she's right. I don't even know what the hell that means. And I asked her if she's in love with you but she didn't answer me. I need to get out of here." Ricky said as he raised his voice and then he walked towards the door with John.

"Wow...That was uh...pretty crazy..." Omar said awkwardly.

"Ricky wait!" Grace said as she got of the booth after Adrian moved.

"Ugh...Poor Grace...I don't think she gets that Ricky got what he deserved..." Adrian said sadly.

"No...I think she does...She just feels sorry for him cause that's just how she is..." Ben said calmly as he sat down with Omar.

"Well, can you blame her? Ricky did change a lot for Amy. After everything they went through, it makes sense that he's hurting so much." Omar said seriously.

Outside the restaurant...

"What is it Grace?" Ricky asked annoyed.

"Don't worry about them Ricky...They don't know how much you're hurting right now...I've been through a lot of pain too as you know...I know after we dated, we weren't really friends but...I want you to know that I am here for you if you ever want to talk about Amy or anything else..." Grace said nicely.

"I really appreciate that...I am truly sorry for breaking your heart all those years ago...I was a jerk back then but now...I'm just trying to heal from all the pain I caused for myself and others...Why are you with Ben anyway? What happened to Jack?" Ricky asked calmly.

"You're welcome...I broke up with him because he wants to get back with Madison...I'm not with Ben...We're just catching up...I'm glad you're trying to heal from your pain Ricky...I am too...It's not easy...I want you to know...that I will always love you as a friend of course." Grace smiled slowly.

"I see...Thank you Grace. I will always love you as a friend too...I learned a lot about becoming a better man from you...even though I have a lot of issues to work on still." Ricky said happily as he pulled Grace into a hug.

"It's ok Ricky...Everybody does...I'm proud of you for becoming a great father to John...Maybe you and Amy will work out someday...I really think both of you deserve to be happy." Grace said nicely as she let go of Ricky.

"Really? Sometimes I think we're too crazy to be happy." Ricky said honestly.

"Heh...That's not true...Everyone's crazy sometimes...Don't be too hard on yourself...I know break ups are hard but...they do help you learn a lot about yourself." Grace said sweetly.

"I guess you're right...Thank you again...Maybe we could learn about ourselves together since we both just went through a break up." Ricky said as he grinned.

"That's kind of you to say that Ricky but...Adrian thinks I should date Ben to help him get over Amy." Grace said seriously.

"Seriously? Adrian's not the boss of you, you know? I don't know if Ben can ever get over Amy. I wasn't asking you out or anything if that's what you thought." Ricky said sincerely.

"Oh...Heh...That's embarrassing...I know Adrian's not the boss of me but maybe I can help Ben forget about Amy...I don't know if I should give him another chance." Grace said as she blushed.

"It's fine...Heh...I think you should do whatever makes you happy. And you can't change who Ben wants to be with, only he can do that. Besides, I think I need time to figure out if I want to get back with Amy or someone else..." Ricky said sadly.

"Thanks Ricky...I hope you do figure out who you want to be with...And...if you ever want to do something, just let me know." Grace said awkwardly.

"No problem Grace. I will let you know...Good luck with Ben. See you later." Ricky said nicely as he left with John.

**Wow...So there's some tension going on with Ben and Ricky...Is Grace interested in Ricky again? Does she really want to go out with Ben or does she just want to because of Adrian? Let me know what you think! Thank you! :) **


	5. Good Luck

**Here's chapter 5! I hope you like it! Please R&R! I do not own anything from The Secret Life Of The American Teenager! Thank you! :)**

A few weeks later Ben and Grace were having lunch at the park.

"I used to come here a lot with Amy...I want to thank you for helping me to get over her during these past few weeks." Ben said happily as he took a bite of his chicken wing.

"You're welcome Ben. I really enjoyed helping you to get over Amy...You're really sweet but I actually want to be single for awhile." Grace said honestly as she took a chicken wing.

"I think I do too. Relationships can be really complicated and with college, it's going to be harder to make them work. Plus there's that old saying that it's better to love and lose someone than to never have loved at all." Ben said sweetly.

"You're right...We both are lucky that we found love at such a young age but...I just don't know how real it was..." Grace said seriously.

"Yeah...But at least we have the rest of our lives to figure it out...And I really appreciate your friendship...And if I do get a second chance with Amy, I won't ever let her go." Ben said kindly.

"Really? I thought you were over her? I really appreciate your friendship too." Grace said nicely after eating another chicken wing.

"I am for now...But if she ever wants to be with me again, I won't say no. Would you ever get back with Jack?" Ben asked intrigued as he took another chicken wing.

"Of course not...We're completely over. He's not the guy for me. God only knows who that is...Maybe I haven't even met him yet. And I can't believe Adrian wanted me to date you." Grace said sternly.

"I understand...Adrian was just being...Adrian...Heh...She thinks she knows who's supposed to be together. I'm really happy for her and Omar." Ben smiled slowly.

"Me too...Who would have thought that she would end up not being single after high school...It's kind of ironic...Maybe nice guys and girls really do finish last." Grace said truthfully.

"Yeah it is...We're still young, Grace. And comparing ourselves to Adrian isn't going to help. I think we're going to turn out fine. We just have to look on the bright side. I was depressed for a short time after losing Mercy with Adrian and I've learned that...there is always a light at the end of the tunnel." Ben said honestly.

"Thank you Ben...You're right...I learned that after losing my Dad...It was very hard but...it did make me stronger. Do you think we could ever have a realationship?" Grace said sadly and then sweetly.

"I know what you mean...It was hard for me to lose my Mom...Honestly, I think we could if I didn't have to go to Hudson. However, I really do love Amy...I'm sorry." Ben said sincerely.

"Oh...It's ok Ben...I totally understand...You're going there next week right?" Grace said concerned.

"Yes I am. I'm really excited. I hope that I didn't hurt your feelings." Ben said kindly.

"No...You're totally fine...I hope you enjoy New York. I need to get going but before I do...I wanted to do this." Grace said nicely and she put her hands on Ben's neck as she slowly leaned in closer to him. Ben closed his eyes as Grace put her pink and soft lips against Ben's.

"Aaah...That was nice." Ben said relaxed as Grace pulled away from him.

"Heh...Yeah...Good luck with everything Ben. I'll see you later." Grace smirked as she stood up.

"Thanks. Good luck to you too Grace." Ben said happily as he watched Grace walk out of the park. Heh...She's something else. I need to start packing. Ben thought to himself as he left the park.

I know we're just friends but I thought he would appreciate that kiss before he leaves for Hudson. Like I said...I do need some time to be single. Grace thought to herself as she got in her car and drove away from the park.

**I am so sorry for taking so long to update this story! I had writer's block with it and I've been busy with school and My Angel Part 2. Ha ha! This is the last chapter though. I hope you enjoyed it! Ben and Grace are hard for me to write for. If anyone wants to make a sequel to this story, I wouldn't mind. I thought about making it a prequel to My Angel but I realized that wouldn't have made much sense. Thank you for reading it and let me know what you think! Thank you! :)**


End file.
